Crossing Paths
by Professor Soul
Summary: They met at a club, danced a little, and went on one friendly date. Then she meets a hottie from Fairy Tail and finds herself caught in the middle of the biggest challenge she has ever faced: choosing between two boys who stole her heart. WRITERS BLOCK HAS ATTACKED FOR THIS STORY! I NEED HELP WRITING THE NEXT PART. PM ME IF YOU WANT TO HELP :) I DON'T BITE
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy!" screamed a little girl as she ran up to her father.

"Hey squirt," he replied as he picked her up and kissed her forehead.

He'd had a long day and and wanted nothing more than to see his little girl's bright smile. He was 25 now and a single father who worked tirelessly as a DJ at his buddy Black Stars club. Every women who he dated since the divorce broke it off after finding out he had a kid.

"Daddy! Today Ms. Tsubaki said that she would make me cookies next time she comes over!" the little girl beamed.

"Is that right Rose?" he asked.

"Uh-huh! She even said she'd put candy in 'em too!"

He gave his daughter a small smile before he went to his room and flopped on his bed.

"Ugh, is there any girl who wants me for me and won't turn me down because I have a kid?" he asked himself as he stared at the ceiling.

* * *

"Hey there's no need to be so down Maka. That guy was a jerk to you anyway," said a gentle voice.

"Yeah, I know. But I loved him so much and wanted to marry him and start a family with him," whined Maka, before taking a sip of her dry martini. "He was so attractive..." she mumbled.

"Aww, c'mon Maka. Forget about that loser and start looking for someone better!"

"I'm not sure I'm ready for another relationship that'll lead to another heartbreak and me sitting here, again, drinking my sorrows away."

Maka was sitting in a dimly lit club with her best friend listening to the music and drinking. The latter had jet black hair with three white stripes on the left side, golden eyes, and a nak for symmetry. She despised his constant ranting when he saw something that caused him to have a mental break down.

"Hey, Kid? Is it alright with you if I crash at your place tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," he replied as he patted the top of her head.

"Thanks, you're the best."

* * *

His phone rang next to his bed, jolting him awake. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody and wanted to sleep.

"What do you want Star?" he grumbled.

"Just wondering if maybe you wanted to join me at the club for a bit and drink away your sorrows," said a loud voice on the other end. "And I think I see a few hot babes here. One of which is sitting with that reaper kid."

"'Ill be there in ten. Let me make sure Rose is asleep first and then I'll be on my way," he replied as he struggled to get his pants on.

"Awesome! See you then!"

"Yeah. See you then."

He hung up and put his phone on his desk and finished putting his pants on. He checked on his little girl before leaving a short note that said:

 _I went out with a close friend. Be back soon._

 _Love you baby doll,_

 _Daddy_

He opened his garge to reveal his bike that he rode everywhere. It was orange with small black details that showed his personality: kind hearted with a side of evil. He gave a sigh before grabbing his keys from the wall and starting it up.

When he arrived at the club, he procrastinated on actually drinking to the point of becoming drunk and picking up a girl and taking her home. He shook his head at the idea and walked up to the doors of the club, letting out a long sigh before he pushed them open.

"I am up to no good," he mumbled as he walked into the club.

Not long after, he spotted his buddy's spiky blue hair. The man with blue hair was leaning on the counter talking to a blonde haired girl who looked to be no older than 23. Soul let out a sigh and walked over to the bar and ordered a margarita with a shot of vodka added to it. As he waited for his drink, he looked over at the blonde and studied her for a little. She had disheveled dirty blonde hair that stopped at her shoulders, a sweatshirt on, and old, worn out blue jeans. By his judgement, she just went through a break up and was drinking to help her forget about the bastard. Little did he know that that was exactly why she was there.

"Dude, that's the babe I told you about," said Black Star, interrupting Soul's thought process. "I've heard pieces of her conversation with the reaper kid and found out that her boyfriend brokeup with her."

"So I was right," Soul mumbled. "Do you think she'd mind if I spoke to her?"

His buddy shrugged as he cleaned a mug, "I dunno man. She seems chill right now. You can give it a try."

When the blue haired man looked up, Soul was walking over to the blonde. He scoffed, knowing what type of girl she was just by looking at her: A strong, daring young woman who stood her ground in a fight. He knew Soul wouldn't get along with her because not only was she the exact opposite of his buddy, but Soul hated girls who never backed down from a fight.

Death the Kid was busy centering the bowl of peanuts on the counter as he listened to his friends ranting. The blonde's face was tear streaked and her eyes were filled to the brim with tears that fell down her cheeks.

"Hey. You look nice," said Soul trying his best to act drunk. "Would you care to dance?"

The blonde wiped her eyes before looking at Kid who was still centering the peanuts on the counter. "Sure. I could use a dance right about now," she sniffed.

"Awesome," Soul said, doing his best to slur it a little.

He held out his hand to her and she took it, grateful that she was getting away from Death the Kid who had begun to bore her. When they reached the dance floor, Soul grabbed her by the waist, and began a wild tango with her. She wasn't much of a dancer, but she knew enough from listening to her friend Lucy Heartfilia talk about it all the time. One thing that stuck in Maka's mind was when her friend told her about when she danced with a guy, who is now her boyfriend, by the name of Natzu Dragneel. Something about her story made it remain in her vault of memories. Maybe it was the way she had described him or the way she said his voice sounded when he spoke, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that the dance floor was crowded, making it difficult to dance without bumping into anyone.

"Hey," said Soul, giving up on acting drunk, "I know this really good place down the road we can go to if you're hungry."

"S-sure. I'm a bit hungry now that you mention it," replied Maka.

"Cool. Now lets get out of this place."

The two pushed and shoved their way to the door, taking care not to trip anybody.


	2. Chapter 2

It's was a fun night. Soul and Maka went to a downtown "Corner Café" where they got to know each other.

Now they where sitting together at one of the corners of the Fairy Tale guild. The place had already shut down, but Soul, having some connections in the guild, got in from the back to sit by the fire place.

"It's was nice getting to know you, but I should get going," said Maka as she stood up.

"Wait! I've been wanting to ask you something. The more you tell me about you the more I think... Have we meet before?" asked the white haired man.

Maka froze, taking in every detail on his face. His red eyes. His white hair. His thick sweat band around his head. He seemed familiar to her, but she shrugged the thought off.

"I don't think so," she said. "I've been asked that quite a lot lately."

"Oh. Okay," muttered Soul. "Umm, do you maybe want to meet up again tomorrow?"

"Uhh, sure. Where at?"

"Outside the DWMA main doors?"

"Sure. I'll see you then."

"Yeah."

They parted ways, both stuck on the thought that the other looked oddly familiar.

XXX

Natsu and Lucy were walking along the beach on the California coast, enjoying the sun light and the feeling of cold water under their feet. Both Mages were smiling and laughing, happy to finally have some vacation time after endless missions of their own.

"Hey, Lucy?" asked Natsu

"Yeah?" she replied.

"We should go and check out this school I heard about that's right down the road from the old Fairy Tail guild. I heard it's a good place for people to train at."

"Train for what? The apocalipise?"

"No. For fighting, kind of like what we do but they don't get money for each mission they conplete."

"Oh."

The pink haired fire Mage looked at the blonde cylestial mage with a questioning look. They stopped mid step and looked at each other for a very long, almost awkward period of time before Lucy spoke.

"Ugh, fine," she huffed. "We'll go check out the place."

"Yes!" exclaimed Natsu as he repeatedly punched the air with his fists.

Lucy rolled her eyes at him and pulled him into a tight hug, earning a confused noise from Natsu in response.

"I lo-" began Lucy.

"Hey flamebrain!" came the voice of a dark haired ice Mage.

"What do you want ice princess!" shot Natsu.

"Actually, I really need help with something related to umm, relationships." muttered the dark haired Mage.

Natsu raised an eyebrow in shock and disgust. Grey knew Natsu knew nothing about relationships but had insisted on asking him and not Lucy.

"What do you need help with?" said Natsu flatly.

"Uhh, well you see I want to, well would like to, bdjdsbsjwoqev."

"What?"

"Marysbdbdvswa."

"What the hell are you saying ice princess?!" said Natsu through gritted teeth.

"I want to ask Juvia to marry me."

Natsu stared dumbfounded at his old guild "friend" at his statement. He had said it so...unenthusiastically. 


End file.
